Nobles excentricités
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: La noblesse est depuis toujours pleine de faux-semblants et d'alliances hypocrites mais surtout débordante d'excentricité. Lorsqu'un bal masqué est annoncé en l'honneur des Princes Uchiwa désormais en âge de se marier, tous répondent à l'appel, même la lointaine Lignée Uzumaki. Et si cette invitation ne leur était pas réellement destinée ? Qui sont-ils pour eux ?
1. Prologue

**Nobles excentricités**

 **Résumé** : La noblesse est depuis toujours pleine de faux-semblants et d'alliances hypocrites mais surtout débordante d'excentricité. Lorsqu'un bal masqué est annoncé en l'honneur des Princes Uchiwa désormais en âge de se marier, tous répondent à l'appel, même la lointaine Lignée Uzumaki. Et si cette invitation ne leur était pas réellement destinée ? Qui sont-ils pour eux ?

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette fiction sont inspirés du manga appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto : je ne détiens aucun droit sur eux.

 **Rating** **M** : Présence de scènes charnelles impliquant femme/homme/homme, de violence et de travestissement.

 **Couples :** SasuxKarin, ItaxNaru, NejixKibaxShika pour les principaux mais il y aura aussi du GaaxNaru, NaruxSasu, ItaxNaga, ShikaxTema et d'autres encore.

 **Univers** **:** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif ou chaque pays est gouverné par une/des Lignées et l'époque est d'inspiration victorienne.

 **Prologue**

 _Ou comment se préparer au Bal masqué_

 _« Tu n'as toujours pas choisi ton costume ?! »_

La jeune femme s'était exclamée au désespoir en l'apercevant, parfaitement immobile devant la glace, vêtu de simples dessous blancs à contempler passivement son reflet. Avait-il seulement idée du retard qu'ils prendraient tous par sa faute s'il ne se décidait pas rapidement ? Exaspérée, et surtout déjà trop impatiente de partir, elle entra plus avant dans la chambre pour se diriger vers les larges coffres d'habits de soirée qui trônaient le long du mur.

 _« Ce ne serait pas plus facile de me laisser une de tes robes ?,_ tenta-t-il en la suppliant presque du regard.

 _-Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas encore te laisser t'habiller en femme ! Mère m'étranglerait de lui faire un tel affront…,_ le gronda-t-elle en réponse avant de revenir vers lui avec un kimono de soie allant du blanc au rouge orangé. _Là, j'ai souvenir que tu l'apprécie au moins un peu celui-ci ? »_

Sans un mot, il lui prit délicatement des mains, ses grands yeux bleus ne pouvant que caresser l'étoffe soyeuse d'un regard tendre. Oui, elle avait raison, il adorait ce kimono. Le seul de sa garde-robe sans doute qu'il ne rechignait pas à enfiler et comme le thème de la soirée était précisément un bal masqué, personne ne relèverait la présence imposante qui prenait place dans son dos. Une image qu'il renforcerait en raffinement avec le masque cuivré aux fentes étroites rappelant les yeux de l'entité mythique.

 _« Presses-toi de l'enfiler, tout le monde attend et plus que Mère, c'est à Nagato que tu devras faire face s'il doit encore attendre._

 _-Entendu,_ soupira le retardataire en se retournant pour débuter l'habillage. _Merci de ton aide, Karin. »_

Ce sur quoi ils furent bientôt tous réunis –trois têtes rousses et une blonde- aux portes de leur résidence principale et prêts pour le grand départ en direction du pays du feu. Ils étaient attendus.

 **Deux semaines plus tôt**

La lettre cachetée avait été déposée sur le plateau argenté et dirigée à la Maîtresse de maison. Aucun adressage n'était inscrit sur l'enveloppe mais le sceau était –semble-t-il- authentique et plus que singulier. Fait de cire rouge et blanche, un éventail scellait la mystérieuse missive qui fut ouverte et lu avec attention par les soins de Kushina Uzumaki.

 _Premier jour du mois_

 _Domaine Uchiwa_

 _Pays du Feu_

 _En ce jour tant attendu, vous êtes cordialement invités au Bal masqué organisé en l'honneur des Princes Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa qui se déroulera au Manoir du Domaine Uchiwa ce quinzième jour du mois._

 _Soyez assurés de notre honneur et impatience de vous compter parmi nos invités distingués._

 _Kage Madara Uchiwa_

Il y avait si peu de mots que Kushina s'était d'abord interrogé sur l'authenticité de l'écrit. Était-ce ainsi que l'on adressait désormais les lettres, de manière si impersonnelle, pour les grands évènements ? Plus important encore, comment s'assurer qu'elle leur était bien destinée ? Pas qu'elle ne doute de sa réponse qui serait forcément positive mais n'avaient-ils pas été, toutes ces années durant, presque qu'inexistant aux yeux des Lignées des autres pays ? Pourquoi les introduire seulement maintenant à la Cour du pays du feu ?

Elle s'était d'abord adressé à cousin, Nagato, lui qui avait dernièrement voyagé à l'extérieur de leur minuscule pays pour son propre intérêt, lui demandant s'il n'était pas la raison de ce soudain intérêt de leur voisin. Il n'avait malheureusement pu répondre : son voyage n'avait touché que le pays de l'eau et jamais il n'avait entendu le nom d'Uchiwa.

C'est Karin, dès l'entente de la mention de ce nom, qui s'était précipité vers eux, des étoiles dans les yeux, en les informant déjà de tout ce qu'elle savait du sujet. La Lignée Uchiwa était l'un des deux piliers du pays du feu et comme : « tous les membres de cette divine famille étaient tout simplement sublimement beaux ET célibataires, il était complétement hors de question qu'ils n'y soient pas non plus présents ! »

La question avait été rapidement close. Ils iraient donc tous malgré que personne ne puisse certifier que l'invitation leur était bien dédié. Impossible de tempérer Karin qui s'était empressé d'en informer son frère de cœur à grands renfort de cris : Naruto avait eu droit à un véritable lavage de cerveau et n'avait pu que consentir à les accompagner. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à octroyer une visite de courtoisie à leur voisin snobinard ? Il s'y amuserait même peut-être malgré ses habits –pour une fois masculins- à l'emblème de sa Seconde Nature : le renard à neuf queues. Il ne doutait pas de se faire remarquer mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

 **Chapitre 1**

[…]- Il est là. Regarde c'est lui ! Le Prince de l'Esprit ! »

Non mais vraiment, quel intérêt il y avait à se costumer si tout le monde pouvait nous identifier ? En même temps, il était la raison de ce bal masqué mais était-ce nécessaire d'être aussi…[…]


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Ou comment faire son entrée au Bal masqué_

Leur arrivé au pays du feu fut rapide et sans encombre et trouver le Domaine Uchiwa ne sembla pas plus compliqué comme les quatre coins du pays s'y dirigeaient aussi. Assis au bord de la fenêtre du fiacre, des grands yeux bleus scrutaient le coucher de soleil à l'horizon dont les lueurs ricochaient maintenant sur la façade d'onyx d'un grand manoir. Ils étaient de toute évidence arrivés mais étaient-il préparés, eux qui vivaient -certes avec les éloges de leur pays en raison de leur sang- dans un luxe sommaire, à pénétrer pareil endroit débordant de richesse et d'aisance ?

Bien sûr ils connaissaient ceci sur le bout des doigts, les réceptions, les apparences, l'étalage des richesses et du pouvoir mais pas pour l'avoir eux-mêmes employés. Il n'était pas nécessaire, chez eux du moins, de faire telle démonstration pour s'attirer le respect et la loyauté des habitants du pays mais à croire que le continent était différent de leur petite ile et ce de bien des manières. Naruto le mesura dès qu'ils franchirent la porte indiquée.

Dire que l'endroit était immense aurait été un euphémisme. Cette salle…était tout simplement gigantesque. À elle seule elle aurait pu contenir…non impossible de compter, les très nombreux invités répondaient déjà à la question. Ils étaient partout, tels des fourmis grouillant en rythme pour certaines au son de la musique en trois temps de l'orchestre à corde. Canapés, petits fours et champagne, le menu s'annonçait ainsi mais encore fallait-il survivre aux convives qui pigeaient à droite et gauche entre les valses ou deux éclats de rire. La nuit serait animée à n'en pas douter.

 _« Vous êtes ?,_ leur demanda, non sans un regard scrutateur les balayant tous des pieds à la tête, un homme grand et élancé tout de noir vêtu.

 _-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. »_

Le héraut eut un sursaut. Qui diable se permettait de se présenter à une telle soirée sans au moins un titre à ajouter à son nom. L'invitation lui fut refourguée, écrasée dans ses mains pour être exact, alors que le blond passait déjà devant sans demander son reste : il exécrait tant toutes ces courbettes et ces protocoles inutiles… Il n'avait pas honte de qui il était, au contraire il tirait même une fierté certaine à porter le nom qu'on lui avait donné, mais à quoi bon faire étale de son rang alors qu'on semblait même ignorer qui ils étaient. Ils ne furent pas annoncés mais qu'importe, personne ne les attendait alors autant faire le moins de remous possible c'est ce que se dit Naruto en oubliant momentanément son idée de faire une entrée remarquée.

Il se tint même à cette pensée un long moment, le seul regard des autres, des murmures qu'il percevait alors qu'on les pointait, à demi camouflé derrière les masques ou les éventails à main suffisaient à le faire désirer s'effacer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien autant retenir leur attention ? Leurs cheveux aux couleurs inhabituelles ? Il faut dire que dans cette assemblée de noir et de brun, rien n'égalité les flammes cuivrées de trois d'entre eux et c'était bien sans même évoquer la blondeur éclatante de jeune homme au masque de renard. Ou était-ce leurs habits dans les mêmes tons provocateurs et rougeoyants qui étaient jugés comme inapproprié ? Indécent ? Si seulement ils savaient tous de quoi Naruto était capable dans ce domaine…

Il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme à ses côtés avait fait fort. Dans sa robe stylée des contrées sophistiqués, rien à voir avec le traditionnel kimono que la plupart portait, non. Une robe, une belle, une vraie ! De soie rouge et de dentelles noires, le corset était lacé de cuir fin rappelant sans mal le travail acharné d'artisan de leur propre pays, le col restait –de l'avis du blond- un brin trop profond pour une telle soirée mais heureusement, la chemise légère et blanche des dessous apportait sa pointe de décence. Elle était belle ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs été encore plus si elle avait cessé de se trémousser de la sorte d'un pied à l'autre comme si elle hésitait à dire ou faire quelque chose…d'excitant ?

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Karin ?,_ s'exaspéra finalement le blond à ses côtés sous le regard réprobateur de l'aîné du triplet.

Il était plutôt rare que Naruto soit celui grondant qui que ce soit de trop déplacer d'air comme on disait parce qu'il était le plus souvent grondé pour cette même raison. Ils ignoraient tous pourquoi mais cette soirée ne semblait pas lui plaire et bien que Nagato comprenne que l'ambiance très –trop ?- pincée qui émanait de l'endroit était quelque peu désagréable, il ne rechignait jamais en temps normal à participer à un événement. À moins que ce ne soit…à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y présenter comme il l'aurait souhaité. _Vêtu_ comme il l'aurait voulu plutôt…

\- _Il est là. Regarde c'est lui ! Le Prince de l'Esprit ! »_

En suivant la direction indiquée par leur sœur de cœur devenue presque hystérique, ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer la scénette naturelle qui se cachait dans le fond de la salle. Non mais vraiment, quel intérêt il y avait à se costumer si tout le monde pouvait nous identifier ? En même temps, il était l'une des raisons de ce bal masqué mais était-ce nécessaire d'être aussi…arrogant ? Méprisant ? Pouvait-on vraiment déborder d'autant de suffisance ? Naruto était choqué d'identifier les Princes dont il était question, se promettant de ne jamais se laisser aller à ces excentricités malgré son propre titre. Chez lui, les bals se déroulaient sur le plancher des vaches et jamais personne n'était mis en évidence de la sorte, avec autant de…vénération ? C'était écœurant. Les gens du continent avaient-ils perdu la raison à ce point de se prosterné devant de simples dirigeants ? Un soupir lui échappa, il était déjà las de cette soirée.

* * *

 _« Le Prince de l'Esprit…tu entends ? Ils n'ont tous que ton nom à la bouche,_ le nargua l'homme au masque de loup à ses côtés. _Il est si beau, quelle chance qu'il ne soit pas encore marié. J'aimerais tant qu'il me regarde, qu'il me choisisse, qu'il mette ses mains autour de moi…ou ses lèvres si pleines et douces… Oooh !,_ débita-t-il, sa voix imitant parfaitement celle des jeunes femmes s'étant pressées près d'eux un peu plus tôt en soirée.

 _-Cesse donc de me tourmenter,_ lui reprocha alors le Prince au suivant de son regard sombre le déplacement de l'homme-loup dans son dos. _Tu sais bien que ce titre te revient de droit. Ta Seconde Nature a toujours été plus puissante que la mienne…Shisui._

Un bref rire se fait entendre pour toute réponse alors que le dénommé Shisui frôle de son épaule le dos du dit Prince de l'Esprit. De loin, ils auraient pu danser tellement le mouvement était lent et naturel…mais d'une sensualité tangible quand le loup tourna la tête pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

 _-Tu t'es toujours accommodé de ce fait, Itachi, tu n'as jamais nié le plaisir que tu ressentais à te faire appeler ainsi. C'était notre entente après tout non ? Tu prenais le titre, te mariais à ma place et ainsi…_ Il revint dans son dos, ses mains se posant même sur ses épaules, à la fois délicates et fermes, le caressant du bout des doigts. _Ainsi je peux rester derrière toi…_

 _-Ainsi tu peux assurer mes arrières…c'est ce qui était convenu mais chaque fois tu le dis autrement…en pensant tout autrement,_ lui reprocha-t-on dans un froncement de sourcils agacé.

 _-Ose me dire que tu n'y penses pas aussi de cette façon...mon cher Prince,_ termina-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour le laisser seul dans le nouveau mutisme qu'il sait qu'Itachi arborera face à ce sujet délicat et tabou. »

* * *

« _Mikoto,_ murmura Kushina quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette d'une femme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir, encore moins dans un tel endroit.

Ils s'étaient fait aussi discrets que possible peut se faire, se faufilant entre les nobles du pays pour trouver un endroit tranquille, mais autant dire qu'une fois au centre de la large pièce ou les valses avaient depuis peu cessé pour accorder un peu de repos à l'orchestre, on ne voyait plus qu'eux.

- _Kushina ?!_ »

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom chuchoté, la femme interpellée s'était tourné dans leur direction, un sourire radieux dévorant son visage quand elle fit quelques pas pressés vers la rouquine pour lui tendre les mains. Tendrement, elles se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes comme si seuls leurs yeux conversaient désormais. Puis Mikoto tourna la tête vers le jeune trio derrière sa compagne retrouvée, peu surprise d'y trouver deux têtes toutes aussi rousses que la sienne mais… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face au blond qui –elle le devinait malgré la présence du masque- devait avoir les yeux parfaitement bleus. _Ses_ yeux…

« _C'est lui… ?,_ murmura-t-elle à son tour. »

Ce à quoi Kushina hocha simplement la tête, un sourire à la fois fière et infiniment triste quand elle posa les yeux sur son fils pour suivre l'interrogation de Mikoto. Oui, c'était son fils à _Lui_. Naruto fronça les sourcils derrière son masque à cette soudaine attention dont il se serait passé mais la présence de la femme aux côtés de sa mère l'obligeait à adopter un minimum de convenance et il allait s'approcher vers elle pour lui faire un baise-main et se présenter quand il fut arrêté par un tiers s'immisçant soudain entre lui et sa cible.

« _Dame Uchiwa, ces gens vous importunent-ils ? Montrez-moi vos invitations !,_ exigea un gorille vêtu de noir au visage très peu avenant.

- _Je vous en prie, laissez-les, je m'en porte garante,_ tenta de le dissuader Mikoto qui dû plisser des yeux devant l'immobilité de son protecteur. _Je les amenais à la rencontre de mes fils !,_ tonna-t-il cette fois d'une voix ferme et tranchante. »

Cela sembla suffire pour décourager l'homme qui les laissa enfin en paix sous le soupir las de la Dame.

- _Excusez-le il…_

- _Alors tu...?_

- _Oui…_

Une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale –en apparence- entres ces deux femmes qui semblaient se comprendre alors que les trois derrières elles dévisageaient ces dernières parlant par parabole. Après un silence, un semblant de phrase cohérente se fit entendre de la part de la première interpellée.

- _Oui…je me suis marié…à un Uchiwa_. »

Impossible de voir les traits de Kushina depuis sa position arrière mais Naruto semblait se demander si cela était si grave ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'un simple nom, non ? D'accord, cette Dame ne ressemblait en rien –outre physiquement- à l'arrogance et au dédain qui émanaient des quelques représentants de cette famille. Elle semblait douce et aimable alors pourquoi sa mère en avait les épaules voûtées et la nuque crispée à cette dernière déclaration ? Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en posant une main qu'il voulait réconfortante dans son dos, elle n'était pas seule après tout.

« _Et toi ?,_ demanda finalement Mikoto sans noter son léger malaise.

- _Je…_

La réponse tomba d'une étrange manière. Après un regard indéchiffrable à son fils blond et à nouveau ce sourire infiniment triste, elle secoua doucement la tête à la négative, gardant le regard baissé.

- _Non…je n'ai pas pu. »_

Pourquoi avait-il encore cette impression qu'on ne lui disait pas tout ? Que quelque chose d'important le concernant restait secret, caché honteusement et que c'était cette même chose qui semblait faire souffrir sa mère en silence. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Ou ne pas fait ?! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Un doux rire le tira de ses pensées et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage détendu et souriant de Mikoto Uchiwa…il fut troublé. Pour lui, jamais aucune femme au monde ne serait plus belle que sa mère, son tempérament de feu rappelait précisément la couleur pour le moins singulière de ses cheveux et derrière ses deux yeux céruléens se cachaient tant de tendresse et d'amour… En cet instant, pourtant, elle avait peut-être trouvé une égale. Mikoto était tout simplement magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait.

« _Les Uzumaki n'ont jamais eu besoin d'un autre sang pour conserver leur Nature de toute façon._

Encore des mots qui ne rimaient à rien pour Naruto qui tourna cette fois son regard interrogateur vers Nagato à la recherche d'explication. En quoi leur famille était indépendante des autres ? Et qu'est-ce que le tourbillon, le Nature, le symbole même de sa famille, avait à voir dans tout ça ? Il ne comprenait pas et ça avait le mérite de l'agacer au plus haut point. Il était le Prince nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-on encore à lui cacher des choses ? Il allait se faire entendre de vive voix, exiger des explications et menacer de quitter la soirée si cela ne suffisait pas mais la voix de la femme au si beau visage se fit de nouveau entendre.

- _Venez que je vous présente à mes fils._

- _Combien de fils as-tu ?,_ s'intéressa Kushina en suivant le mouvement. _Comment s'appellent-ils ?_

- _J'ai deux garçons…enfin, deux hommes maintenant. Ils…le plus jeune…s'appelle Sasuke._

Un glapissement se fit entendre derrière à l'entente de ce nom : Karin était devenue pivoine et pressait le pas pour se trouver à la hauteur des femmes, soudain toute son attention dirigée vers la conversation. Sasuke ? Comme Sasuke Uchiwa, le Prince Uchiwa ? Pourquoi dans cette famille étaient-ils tous si cancre pour ne pas réagir plus que cela ! Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir honte parfois…heureusement, elle n'était qu'une parente éloignée.

- _L'aîné se nomme Itachi. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa. Ils sont…là-bas,_ dit-elle cette fois en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'un palier supérieur de la salle ou de très larges fauteuils avaient été aménagés ainsi qu'une table privée de victuailles. _Ce sont les Princes de cette soirée. »_

Et dire qu'il avait voulu faire un baise-main à la femme du Kage…non mais quel idiot il faisait là. Naruto se sentit presque soulagé d'avoir été interrompu avant de commettre cette chose irréparable qu'était de confondre la Grande Dame avec une simple noble.

 _« Mes chers fils, laissez-moi vous présenter Kushina Uzumaki et sa famille. »_

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, un silence pesant se créait dans la grande salle alors que certains des masques présents se rassemblaient autour d'eux. Ce n'était certainement pas leur proximité qui allait gêné Naruto ou même Nagato -qui étaient plus qu'habitués à soutenir Kushina dans ses responsabilités en tant que dirigeante du pays- mais bien le poids soudain de ces trois regards posés sur eux. Les trois en provenance des fauteuils ou se trouvaient les deux Princes et un tiers tout aussi imposant. Six onyx tous plus brillants, tranchants et perçants les uns que les autres rivés sur leur petit groupe de quatre. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que leurs invités soient à cran si c'était ainsi qu'ils leur souhaitaient la bienvenue, pensa alors le renard-masqué. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire un homme de lui en invitant sa mère à les saluer la première quand une voix s'éleva, le figeant sur place tant elle semblait grave et…caressante.

 _« Uzumaki, je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de votre famille…_

La voix semblait parvenir de l'homme assis sur la droite. Calme en apparence mais les masques cachaient tant de choses c'était connu… Le plus petit des trois, celui dont des plumes de faucon décorait le masque à bec typique de l'animal, se leva alors de son siège, feignant presque l'effort –ou le dérangement allez savoir- en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

 _-Votre Maison a-t-elle une spécialité… ?_

Un « au moins » avait été ajouté dans un murmure reniflant pourtant assez fort pour être entendu. Ç'en fut trop pour Naruto qui sortit de ses gonds et fit un pas vindicatif dans la direction des si distingués Uchiwa qui se permettaient sans aucune gêne de juger tout et n'importe quoi passant sous leur nez.

 _-Comment osez-vous prononcer de tels mots ? Vous ignorez donc à qui vous vous adressez ?! Cette femme est Kushina Uzumaki, Kage du pays du tourbillon !_

Un trop bref silence suivit cette révélation avant qu'un nouveau chuchotement ne se fasse très bien entendre en provenance de l'homme en retrait, celui à la fourrure de loup qui s'était entretenu un peu plus tôt avec le corbeau-masqué.

 _-Les chiens de bas étages aboient toujours plus qu'ils ne mordent…_

 _\- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?,_ demanda à nouveau le plus jeune des Princes d'un air dédaigneux. _Son coureur peut-être ? »_

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que Naruto se redresse de toute sa hauteur, un vent semblant presque jouer dans son kimono en faisant se mouvoir dans son dos les queues du renard mytique alors qu'il arracha d'un geste violent son masque pour darder avec colère son regard profondément bleu sur l'odieux personnage.

 _« Je suis le Prince Naruto Uzumaki. Héritier de la Lignée et successeur de Kage du tourbillon ! »_

Lui qui souhaitait faire une entrée remarquée…il aurait dû se mordre la langue avant de parler.

 **Chapitre 2**

[…]« _L'Étranger se dirige vers vous. Souhaitez-vous que je le détourne de ce chemin, Maître ?_

Derrière le masque de nacre, les pupilles opales scrutaient l'Ombre qui le mettait en garde. Comme toujours, il pouvait compter sur son efficacité et sa discrétion mais ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler aux autres, de s'y intéresser même. Le seul qui occupait ses pensées pour l'heure était…

 _-Apportes-moi plutôt l'Animal. J'ai envie de jouer…en toute tranquillité._ […]


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nobles excentricités**

 **Résumé** : La noblesse est depuis toujours pleine de faux-semblants et d'alliances hypocrites mais surtout débordante d'excentricité. Lorsqu'un bal masqué est annoncé en l'honneur des Princes Uchiwa désormais en âge de se marier, tous répondent à l'appel, même la lointaine Lignée Uzumaki. Et si cette invitation ne leur était pas réellement destinée ? Qui sont-ils pour eux ?

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette fiction sont inspirés du manga appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto : je ne détiens aucun droit sur eux.

 **Rating** **M** : Présence de scènes charnelles impliquant femme/homme/homme, de violence et de travestissement.

 **Couples :** SasuxKarin, ItaxNaru, NejixKibaxShika pour les principaux mais il y aura aussi du GaaxNaru, NaruxSasu, ItaxNaga, ShikaxTema et d'autres encore.

 **Univers** **:** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif ou chaque pays est gouverné par une/des Lignées et l'époque est d'inspiration victorienne.

 _Tout d'abord je souhaite à grandement remercier You et Just1ne pour les reviews mais aussi les huit autres lecteur(ice)s ayant ajouté cette fiction en favoris et/ou en suivis. C'est un peu fleur bleue de le dire ainsi mais je suis toujours tellement surprise et touchée de voir que ma plume arrive à susciter l'intérêt alors n'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos impression et merci encore !_

 _ **You**_ _, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu et donné envie d'en lire davantage._

 _ **Just1ne**_ _, en effet là Naruto a bien attiré l'attention mais il va bien tenter de se faire oublier xD Le mystère se poursuivra sur bien des plans même si je vais tenter de vous donner un minimum d'indices/réponses pour vous situer. Si jamais c'est trop et que ça devient difficile à suivre il ne faut pas hésiter à me le signaler s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les Uchiwa ne faisaient jamais rien à moitié, c'est bien ce qui l'exaspérait une fois de plus avec cette réception de grandes pompes sans aucun intérêt. Bien entendu, il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde bien que ses motivations soient davantage d'ordre éthique que personnel, après tout, n'était pas Prince qui le souhaitait et beaucoup d'obligations venaient de paires avec le titre. Encore plus en tant que Prince Hyûga. Si Neji était présent en cette soirée, c'était seulement pour « assurer que les Hyûga ne passent pas inaperçu et asseoir leur image d'égal aux Uchiwa devant tous. » C'est ce qu'il se répétait chaque fois que la teneur d'un tel événement ne l'impliquait pas personnellement et il s'en était tenu jusque-là…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dissimule avec beaucoup moins de facilité que les précédents un énième bâillement du revers de sa main gantée. Quel ennui ! Si cela n'avait dépendu que de lui, il aurait envoyé paître sa famille pour se retirer en solitaire et passer le reste de la soirée comme bon lui semblait mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas. La menace était réelle malgré tout et il avait plus que conscience de l'importance de son apparition à ce genre de soirée. Le pays était en paix mais on chuchotait de plus en plus sur les Uchiwa. Leur puissance, leur richesse amassée en secret permettant –peut-être- d'assouvir complètement leur domination sur le peuple. N'avaient-ils pas écarté les Senju du pouvoir quelques générations plus tôt ? Les Hyûga ne devaient surtout pas subir le même sort !

On lui avait confié la mission d'y remédier mais…

« _Neji-nii-san,_ souffla une voix sur sa droite.

 _-Maîtresse Hinata…_ »

Un rougissement ponctua l'appellation sur les joues de l'interpellée qui ne retint pas plus longtemps une légère révérence à l'attention de son vis-à-vis. Si le Kage la voyait…il en deviendrait vert de voir sa si précieuse fille, la Princesse Héritière, se soumettre à un être inférieur de la branche secondaire. Neji avait beau détenir le titre de Prince, la structure familiale des Hyûga était des plus complexes et jamais il n'aurait dû s'élever auprès des siens comme l'égale de l'Héritière. C'était plutôt cette dernière, dans sa trop généreuse bonté, qui avait tenu à amincir le fossé séparant les deux lignées de la famille. C'était également cette trop généreuse bonté qui tuerait la Lignée et cette raison précise pour laquelle le Prince lui souriait aussi tendrement que faussement.

« _Je ne peux oublier la promesse que je vous ai faite de vous inviter à danser, Maîtresse, mais je serais un bien piètre et impardonnable cavalier que de laisser la fatigue qui m'envahit risquer de me faire vous marcher sur les pieds_ , annonça-t-il habilement sur le ton de la confidence honteuse, sachant pertinemment que celle qui se considérait comme sa sœur ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

 _-Oh, quel dommage !,_ se désola cette dernière en écartant son masque de corail pour le scruter de ses yeux clairs. _Vous n'êtes pas souffrant au moins ? Je peux faire venir le méde…_

 _-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je m'en voudrais d'autant plus de vous priver d'autres cavaliers et ainsi ruiner votre soirée alors que vous êtes aussi ravissante chère Princesse. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais seulement me retirer pour un moment. Toute cette foule me monte à la tête_ , souffla-t-il avec une ampleur exagérée. »

Hinata n'y vit que du feu, privilégiant avant tout le bien-être de son cousin en lui accordant sans hésiter le droit de se retirer alors qu'elle le couvait du regard jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. Cette femme était si crédule, jamais elle n'aurait la force de diriger leur famille et c'était bien pour cette raison que le Prince tirait tant de plaisir à la manipuler de la sorte. Elle était une parfaire petite Princesse, un bourgeon tout juste éclos qu'il ne tarderait pas à écraser au creux de sa main pour le bien de tous et aussi surtout pour le sien !

Il y a un moment maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus obligé de faire acte de présence et s'était retiré dans le couloir d'abord puis dans les jardins intérieurs après avoir longé ce dernier. Longtemps après, il avait simplement marché dans les allées bordées de fleurs, l'esprit plus léger bien qu'il ne puisse pas en dire autant de son cœur. Il se sentait froid, vide de l'intérieur et encore plus ennuyé de le constater car il avait tout récemment trouvé la solution à cet état désagréable et ce remède lui était…inaccessible pour le moment. Si Neji avait habilement soutiré à sa charmante cousine le droit de s'isoler, il doutait qu'elle lui accorde également celui de tout simplement quitter la soirée sans s'alarmer et en informer son père, le Kage et il serait percé à jour.

Il était impossible de mentir à Hiashi Hyûga, il l'avait appris très jeune et n'avait jamais cherché à prouver ou démentir ces dires qui se chuchotaient par tous. L'homme était trop imposant pour qu'il ne commence à douter de la force de son Don, de sa Seconde Nature cachée au fond de ses pupilles. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse effectivement lire dans le cœur des gens, qu'il soit allié ou ennemi, était déjà effrayante alors savoir que cette même personne se trouvait être votre oncle et supérieur direct…

Le Prince resterait donc sagement à ce bal masqué, isolé de tous par son propre choix à se morfondre de ne rien pouvoir y vivre d'excitant quand on ombre traversa l'allée dans laquelle il marchait à l'instant. Une présence se fit aussitôt ressentir et le Hyûga se dit que peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant allait arriver.

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

Pas le moins du monde surpris par cette soudaine apparition, le Prince attendit patiemment que le ninja parle le premier, poursuivant son chemin en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier le suivrait comme son ombre. Il avait fait appel à lui quelques années auparavant après qu'on ait présenté à la Lignée Hyûga les dernières recrues de la Maison Nara. On lui avait alors présenté le cadet de la Maison, Shikamaru Nara qui ne tarderait pas à surpasser son père selon les dires de cet homme même. Fin stratège et ninja de l'ombre, il avait été élevé au cœur même de l'Anbu du pays, ce rassemblement mystérieux autrefois utilisé à titre d'assassins dans les conflits entre pays. Bien entendu, le Prince n'avait encore aucune cible à son tableau de chasse et il n'avait pas encore l'intention de s'impliquer dans ces histoires de sang mais les capacités du ninja ne s'arrêtaient pas à cela.

Neji lui avait ordonné sa première filature et depuis, il se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on pourrait désigner comme un garde rapproché pour le Prince. Plus qu'un ninja à sa solde à qui il versait un salaire pour service rendu, il avait également gagné sa fidélité et bien qu'il ne l'apercevait pas toujours, il savait qu'il veillait sur lui. La preuve étant justement son apparition soudain dans les jardins. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec les éclats de voix qui résonnaient encore dans le couloir du manoir et il s'arrêta finalement avec un soupir, agacé par le silence prolongé.

 _« L'Étranger se dirige vers vous. Souhaitez-vous que je le détourne de ce chemin, Maître ?_

Derrière le masque, les pupilles opales scrutaient l'Ombre qui le mettait en garde. Comme toujours, il pouvait compter sur son efficacité et sa discrétion mais ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler aux autres, de s'y intéresser même. Le seul qui occupait ses pensées pour l'heure était…

 _-Apportes-moi l'Animal. J'ai envie de jouer…en toute tranquillité._

 _-Il en sera fait ainsi,_ prononça la voix depuis les ténèbres avant d'y disparaître sans un bruit. »

Le Prince avait longuement réfléchi, il en avait eu tout le loisir avant l'intervention du Nara, pour en venir à une tout simple conclusion. Si la _chose_ susceptible de le guérir de son état morose de solitude et de vide lui était inaccessible en raison de ses obligations de ne pouvoir quitter la soirée, il le ferait tout simplement venir à lui. Il était presque certain que l'Animal le remercierait même de le faire quérir…seulement le jeu était terminé. Ce soir, la vraie partie commençait, il le domestiquerait enfin.

 **Un peu plus tard**

Les jardins intérieurs étaient grands, beaucoup trop grand en réalité mais pour cette fois il ne s'en plaindrait pas et profiterait de cet étalage superflus à son avantage. Neji y retrouva la vieille arche en fleur sous laquelle il avait de nombreuse fois été invité, avec sa cousine alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, à y prendre le thé avec les frères Uchiwa. Ce cocon de tranquillité avait été délaissé plusieurs années auparavant quand les Princes avaient passé l'âge de l'innocence et des bancs de bois délicat recouvert de coussins y avaient été placés. L'endroit parfait pour attendre la venue de celui avec qui il passerait un bon moment en tout discrétion.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, par une allée secondaire des jardins qu'il savait donner sur une porte discrète d'un des couloirs d'une aile inutilisée. Comme toujours, le Nara avait fait dans la discrétion afin que personne ne les aperçoive, ne pose de question qui auraient pu mettre dans l'embarras le Prince Hyûga. Il l'en aurait même remercié si seulement…il n'avait pas été obnubilé par l'autre homme à ses côtés. L'ombre ne s'approcha d'ailleurs pas, pressentant qu'il était déjà de trop dans ce tableau et laissa le tiers terminer le chemin pour se fondre à nouveau dans les ténèbres et retourner à ses occupations. Ils se retrouvèrent, seuls, dans un silence lourd et gênant.

 _« …merci…pour l'invitation… »_

Sa voix était la même que dans ses souvenirs : un mélange à la fois grave et grondant à l'image de l'Animal qu'il était et d'hésitation craintive de se trouver une fois de plus face à lui. Heureusement, il ne put voir le sourire satisfait et suffisant qui se modela sur les lèvres du Prince derrière le masque mais le bref rire qui s'en échappa le fit se tendre imperceptiblement.

 _« Tu n'es pas invité… Tu es ici parce que je t'y ai autorisé. »_

La confusion put se lire sur le visage de l'homme à la chevelure brune qui balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles avant de plier le buste pour se pencher vers l'avant en une révérence maladroite. Il était tout de même en présence d'un Prince ! Ce dernier semblait déjà s'amuser du malaise de l'autre, ses yeux opalins détaillant tout ce qui pouvait l'être comme pour se gorger des traits si particuliers et bruts de son vis-à-vis. Seulement ça ne lui semblait pas assez et après avoir fait un pas dans sa direction, savourant la tension qu'il devinait s'être créée dans le corps de l'Animal, il lâcha son premier ordre déguisé.

 _« Je veux te voir. »_

L'homme sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle demande et jeta instinctivement quelques regards aux alentours. Il voulait…ici ? Une longue hésitation le prit suivi d'un léger tremblement alors que ses mains agrippaient finalement le bas de son vêtement supérieur en ne lâchant pas le noble des yeux. Neji lui retourna un regard dur et un brin colérique : allait-il envoyer valser tous ces derniers mois passés à l'éduquer selon ses désirs pour une simple question de pudeur ? Il aurait bien plus intérêt à craindre de contrarier son Prince que d'être surpris avec lui en train de se dévêtir…

 _« Ne me fais pas répéter,_ siffla-t-il se retenant pour ne pas hausser le ton. »

Cela sembla suffisant pour convaincre l'hésitant qui retirant finalement son premier vêtement. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le brun n'aurait jamais cru –espéré ?- devenir une telle source de...distraction ?, intérêt ? pour l'un des Héritier du pays. Il n'avait pas non plus compris les raisons de ses quelques convocations auprès de lui, après tout, il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un noble. Il appartenait à un autre monde, au plus bas échelon de cette hiérarchie alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir le revoir ? Dans quel but ? Leurs premières rencontres avaient été pour le moins normales. Le Prince le faisait venir à lui; parfois ils se contentaient de marcher dans les jardins de son domaine, d'autres fois il lui avait appris à savourer un thé de qualité mais rapidement il ne s'était plus contenté de cela et il avait cru comprendre.

Son corps était comme une fascination pour le Hyûga et cette formulation était revenue à chacune des rencontres suivantes : « Je veux te voir » signifiait plus directement « Je veux te voir en entier. » Il avait d'abord refusé et Neji ne l'avait plus fait appeler durant un mois entier. L'homme avait compris et il s'était toujours plié au désir étrange par la suite.

 _« À quand remonte ton dernier bain ?_

Son pantalon de toile usée venait de tomber à ses pieds, dévoilant un sous-vêtement dans le même état bien qu'il ait été lavé dans la matinée même, et son regard sombre remontait justement au visage masqué quand la question tomba. Sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un grondement de vexation vibra dans la gorge de l'interrogé avant qu'il ne baisse finalement la tête pour ne plus avoir à soutenir le regard princier. Il savait que sa famille ne serait jamais reconnue pour sa richesse et malgré qu'il soit fier d'appartenir au Clan, à cet instant, il avait honte du peu de moyen dont ils disposaient. L'eau n'était pas vraiment un luxe mais chez lui, les bêtes étaient presque davantage privilégiées que les humains.

 _-Il y a deux jours,_ murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Il devinait sans mal le dégoût sur son visage, la répulsion, peut-être même le renverrait-il chez lui ainsi pour le punir de s'être présenté devant lui en si mauvaises conditions ? Il ne vit rien du masque de nacre qui fut retiré du visage pâle ni posé sur l'un des coussins avoisinants. Il ne vit pas non plus le sourire quelque peu distordu sur les lèvres fines avant que cette même bouche ne reprenne la parole avec des mots pour le moins étonnant.

 _-Tu remercieras plus tard les Uchiwa d'inclure dans leurs jardins des bassins profonds pour les poissons…_

 _-Pardon… ?_

Il releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux, incertain de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

 _-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je poserais les mains sur toi dans un tel état ?,_ répondit sèchement Neji en plissant légèrement le nez.

Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi capricieux que ces enfants gâtés de Uchiwa mais la propreté n'était pas une option pour lui, elle était une obligation et heureusement pour lui, parmi les fleurs présentes du jardin, il savait que quelques plants de saponaires fleurissaient près des bassins.

 _-Tu vas te laver dans l'un d'eux et ensuite…je te réchaufferais,_ prononça le Prince avec un sourire de circonstance sur la fin. »

Il savait qu'il serait obéi mais voir l'hésitation, non la véritable crainte, dans les yeux chocolat de son invité n'avait pas de prix. Pas plus que l'odeur de sa soumission, de son asservissement face à lui. L'Animal lui mangeait déjà dans la main et il le regarda retirer son dessous avec un léger tremblement d'anticipation avant d'entrer dans le bassin le plus près. Le bain fut bref en raison de la température de l'eau et du vent qui balayait doucement les jardins mais sous le regard scrutateur du Hyûga, aucune parcelle du corps ne fut oubliée et il autorisa enfin le chien mouillé à revenir sur la terre ferme.

Celui-ci n'osa broncher en sortant de l'eau bien que les frissons le parcourant fassent trembler son corps par secousse…ou était-ce la vue du Prince s'approchant de lui en retirant lentement ses gants blancs qui lui faisait cet effet ? Il côtoyait l'Héritier depuis quelques mois déjà et bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas la raison qui le poussait à le faire demander lui plutôt qu'un autre, le brun s'était persuadé d'une chose : ces moments passés avec lui étaient tout aussi dérangeants que délicieux.

 _« Assieds-toi,_ lui ordonna-t-on en désignant une large banquette de roseaux souples entourée de coussins. «

Une fois de plus, on lui obéit sans un mot et le Prince eut tout le loisir de contempler le corps parfaitement nu et mouillé de son familier : était-ce là l'incarnation de la beauté à l'état sauvage ? Ses doigts longs et fins s'égarèrent un instant dans les cheveux trempés, écartant en douceur les mèches camouflant son visage et le lui relevant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom…_

 _-Je…vous n'avez jamais demandé,_ prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres avec l'instinct de baisser la tête en signe d'excuse à un possible affront de lui rejeter ainsi la faute mais on l'obligea à garder la tête droite.

 _-Maintenant si. Je veux connaître ton nom._

Il connaissait sa famille, il savait d'où il venait, qui _ils_ étaient. Un Clan qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'importance à ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit pour la première fois. Alors il n'avait eu que lui en tête, encore et toujours, comme une arthrite s'éveillant au grand froid : pas toujours présente mais se rappelant à vous dans les moments ou vous vous attendiez le moins. Ce fils d'éleveur était devenu une obsession et il allait enfin pouvoir y mettre un nom.

 _-K…Kiba. Je m'appelle…_

 _-Kiba,_ compléta la bouche fine qui s'était soudainement approchée de la sienne pour y déposer un très léger premier baiser. »

Si la surprise fut grande pour le paysan, elle le fut encore plus pour Neji de le sentir si calme et détendu lors du premier échange. D'accord, il ne s'agissait là que de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, un baiser chaste qu'il aurait même pu adresser à sa cousine mais il y avait quelque chose… Comme un bref soupir qu'il avait perçu quand leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin touchées qui l'avait fait frissonner. Attendait-il cela avec autant d'impatience que le Prince en avait ressenti jusque là ? Le désirait-il autant que lui ?

Il ne se questionna pas davantage que le baiser était renouvelé, toujours aussi doux bien qu'un peu plus assumé. Sa main sous la mâchoire carrée avait relâché son emprise et glissa lentement au large cou pour s'arrêter à la nuque humide en raison des cheveux qui y dégoutaient encore. Cela ne démonta pas le Prince, au contraire, ses doigts fourragèrent un instant entre les mèches mouillées après qu'ils se soient séparés pour ne pas oublier de respirer. Kiba, depuis sa position assise devant son souverrain, ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soumis, écrasé par la présence de quelqu'un, par son aura et pourtant, il trouva le courage de timidement lever une main pour empoigner délicatement la soie du kimono devant lui.

Très lentement, et non sans un tremblement généralisé de tout son corps sous la crainte et l'anticipation, sa main remonta sur l'étoffe soyeuse pour s'arrêter au large Obi servant de ceinture. Étonné d'un tel audace, l'Hyûga n'en fut pas moins agréablement surpris et très étrangement docile quand l'Inuzuka le fit lentement pivoter pour qu'il prenne place à la sienne, assis sur le banc. Toutefois, plutôt que d'inverser complètement les positions et risquer d'entrer dans une trop grande provocation de rester debout devant le noble tel un dominant, Kiba choisit très humblement de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Ainsi, le Prince confortablement installé, le serviteur tira délicatement sur la large ceinture de tissu qui ne tomba pas mais s'agrandit assez pour faire bailler les premiers pans du kimono.

 _« N'abimes pas ce costume,_ gronda-t-on en guise d'avertissement.

 _-Jamais je n'oserais,_ souffla alors Kiba en réponse tout en relevant ses yeux soudain lumineux vers son vis-à-vis. »

Une étincelle particulière pouvait s'y lire, une vive et brillante qui fit momentanément croire à l'homme assis qu'il le défiait du regard. La réalité était tout autre et il en eut la preuve l'instant d'après quand les mains revinrent à l'assaut du vêtement. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux sombres du paysan n'avait rien de destructeur ou de mauvais, ou enfin si, en un sens. Il semblait vouloir le consumer sur place et quand les doigts écartèrent doucement le col soyeux de son vêtement pour laisser apparaitre la naissance de sa gorge et venir timidement y déposer ses lèvres, Neji se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour s'enflammer.

Un à un, les baisers légers mais marqués remontèrent le long de sa gorge, créant ainsi quelques accrocs involontaires dans la respiration du noble qui n'opposa cependant aucune résistance à ce délicieux traitement. Lui qui s'était impatienté de leurs retrouvailles pour enfin entrer dans la cour des grands, voilà que c'était lui qui se laissait désirer comme il aurait aimé le faire ressentir à son invité. Cela lui importait peu en réalité, il lui appartiendrait bientôt alors il pouvait bien laisser l'Animal croire qu'il pouvait marquer son territoire. À la fin de l'histoire, ce serait encore et toujours Neji qui le tiendrait en laisse après tout.

Les lèvres n'avaient pas cessé de gentiment le parcourir de baisers mais ne firent qu'augmenter d'un cran l'impatience de l'Héritier qui revint à la charge d'un échange plus direct et farouche. La récréation était terminée ! Il en voulait plus encore –déjà, enfin ?- et maintint doucement la tête de Kiba pour empêcher toute retraite alors qu'il prolongeait un peu plus le baiser. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient embrassés ainsi et l'espace d'un instant, Neji crut qu'il prendrait peur. S'enfuirait-il ? Se braquerait-il ? Est-ce qu'il… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu en sentant les lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent et la pointe d'une langue effleurer la sienne. Encore plus lorsque la chaleur d'une main posée sur sa cuisse traversa le tissu délicat de son pantalon pour lui chatouiller la peau.

Les baisers se multipliaient, tantôt lents et doux, tantôt vifs et mordants alors que les pupilles opales camouflées sous les paupières à demi closes se voilaient de brouillard. Kiba avait littéralement sous les yeux, deux nuages vaporeux qui le regardaient –non- qui le sondaient, qui le traversaient. Ce regard si particulier le transcendait et à travers lui, Neji le vit. L'Animal, le vrai. Le premier qu'il avait vu lors de cette rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Il voyait la bête qu'il était, il voyait sa Seconde Nature et à cet instant précis, le chien était en chaleur.

 _« Mon Prince,_ murmura ce dernier après que sa bouche ait déviée à son oreille pour oser en lécher sensuellement le lobe.

 _-Hhmm… !,_ fut tout ce que le noble put répondre. »

Les lèvres d'abord pincées dans une tentative de retenue, le Hyûga du bien admettre qu'il était tout simplement possible de ne pas exprimer un minimum de réaction face à ce…à cet…homme-nu-et-encore-mouillé-qui-glissait-sa-main-beaucoup-trop-haut-sur-sa-cuisse-pour-qu'il-en-garde-les-idées-claires. Il souffla –non en réalité il suffoquait déjà de désir- quand la main arrêta sa course à sa hanche en emportant avec elle le tissu superflus du kimono pour l'écarter de son chemin. Là, juste là. Kiba n'avait qu'à tendre les doigts pour dangereusement franchir la ligne séparant le pantalon de la peau du ventre qu'il devinait parfaitement plat. Mais…

 _« Mon Prince…nous ne pouvons p…_

Un grondement interrompit d'abord les paroles, suivi d'un baiser qui se voulait presque violent alors que ledit Prince pensait intérieurement un 'Il a raison' qui ne franchit pourtant pas ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela…

 _-Ne dit rien…embrasses-moi encore… »_

Plaisir coupable ? Oui ç'en était un et le serviteur ne trouva rien à en redire. Avait-il le droit de lui reprocher son comportement ? Avait-il seulement l'envie de se montrer raisonnable ? La réponse était évidente et il ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre les lèvres de l'Héritier.

De simple baisers pouvaient-il être si bons ? Aussi incandescents que la braise qui semblait ronronner au creux de leurs reins alors que les très rares occasions ou leurs lèvres se séparaient désormais se comptaient en fraction de seconde… Ils se dévoraient littéralement et si ce n'avait été des faibles sons significatifs s'échappant par moment de l'un ou de l'autre, on aurait pu juger qu'un véritable animal s'attaquait au noble. Encore plus quand Kiba ne tint plus et que sa seconde main fit miroir à la première, sur l'autre hanche, pour brusquement faire glisser Neji au bord du banc de jardin. Ainsi rapproché de lui, lorsque le brun revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour un énième baiser enflammé en étirant son corps…

 _« Gn….gnaah !_

…il se retrouva à frôler le sien, plus précisément, cette partie intime et sacrée cachée entre ses jambes qu'il avait entrouvertes pour le laisser s'installer à ses pieds au moment de leur changement de position. C'est sans aucune gêne que le brun, après avoir inconsciemment sourit à l'entente de l'expression de plaisir s'échappant des lèvres princières, reprit ses baisers depuis l'oreille jusqu'au creux de la clavicule. Lentement, ses mains caressèrent ses épaules en faisant glisser le kimono pour ainsi l'exposer un peu plus à son regard et à son appétit. Neji frissonna, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de docilité de sa part mais pouvait-on l'en blâmer en regardant un peu mieux l'homme à genoux devant lui ? Tant de masculinité –et complètement nu- de douce autorité et de retenue craintive à la fois. Il semblait presque hésiter à la dominer et cette simple idée suffisait à grandement exciter l'Héritier. Tant de contradiction dans un même être ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une explosion de sensations.

Exactement comme celle qu'il vivait à l'instant quand la brise caressa ses épaules maintenant nues, seulement réchauffées par le souffle de l'Animal dont les doigts s'étaient égarés un peu plus loin sur la peau de ses bras. Allait-il entièrement le dévêtir comme il l'était lui-même ou se contenterait-il de…

 _« Aa…aaah ! »_

…de le toucher comme lui-même l'avait fait durant tous ces mois. Il le faisait bien. Indirectement même, de son corps qu'il avait seulement pressé contre le sien, l'assise du banc arrivant à cette hauteur qu'il lui était impossible d'apercevoir l'état de son désir mais en avait-il seulement besoin ? Ne sentait-il pas, ne ressentait-il pas Kiba trembler de tout son corps ? De ses lèvres qu'il pressait avec de plus en plus de ferveur contre la peau sensibilisée de son cou, du haut de son torse alors qu'une main était revenue à sa cuisse pour l'effleurer avec envie. Cette même main dont il vit la jumelle plonger sous le banc et le visage du brun soudainement se transformer en quelque chose d'exaltant. Il…se caressait ? Il se caressait alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et que la première main restait –à son plus grand malheur- parfaitement immobile sur sa cuisse ?! Un grondement de protestation lui échappa alors qu'il se décidait enfin à agir de lui-même pour guider la large paume un peu plus haut encore.

 _« Je t'interdis de jouir avant moi !_

S'il n'avait pas été si frustré, il aurait pu rougir de ses propres paroles mais Kiba l'en empêcha, et le devança, en levant vers lui un regard…Dieu ! de pure luxure.

 _-À vos ordres…mon Prince,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton vibrant de sensualité en trouvant facilement le renflement concerné pour y appuyer sa main. »

S'en suivit de longues minutes ou seules les feuilles et les fleurs du jardin furent témoins de baisers enflammés et de caresses intimes. Les souffles, les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans une ode à la nuit que le vent emporta loin du cocon secret de plaisir. Un cri étranglé suivit de près d'un grondement guttural ponctua la fin de l'acte une fois les baisers cessés par peur de suffoquer et c'est la tête sagement posée sur les genoux du Prince que Kiba cherchait à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

 _« Tu ne peux pas rester._

La voix avait tranchée sur le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment, faisant légèrement sursauter le paysan qui releva malgré tout pour contempler une dernière fois le visage de son maître avant qu'il ne redevienne…le masque dont il avait l'habitude de se parer.

 _-Je sais,_ chuchota-t-il en guise de réponse. »

Il se leva, non sans une légère grimace de sentir ses genoux soudain si douloureux d'avoir été surmenés, se recula de quelques pas avant de s'incliner du buste en faisant peu de cas de sa nudité. Le Prince n'attendrait pas qu'il se soit rhabillé, il le savait, tout comme il se doutait qu'il ne le défendrait en aucun cas si –par mégarde- il se faisait intercepter à la sortie du Domaine. Après tout, un représentant de Clan n'avait absolument rien à faire dans un tel regroupement de nobles. Il le remerciait simplement pour ce moment…qui l'avait un peu plus rapproché du statut d'objet aux yeux du Hyûga. Kiba aurait tout le loisir de s'en mordre les doigts sur le chemin du retour. Il devait partir et bien que les questions commençaient déjà à affluer dans son esprit, il les fit taire de son mieux en s'éclipsant aussi discrètement que possible. Une seule pensée lui restait : il n'avait rien fait, une fois de plus, pour déplaire au Prince. Ils se reverraient donc prochainement. C'est ce qu'il espérait du moins…

 **Un peu plus tôt**

 _« Je suis le Prince Naruto Uzumaki. Héritier de la Lignée et successeur du Kage du tourbillon ! »_

Lui qui souhaitait faire une entrée remarquée…il aurait dû se mordre la langue avant de parler. D'autant plus que l'éclat de voix –ou la provocation de son regard planté droit dans le sien sans même sourciller- ne sembla pas du tout plaire au petit Prince arrogant qui esquissa un pas menaçant dans leur direction, le poing serré. C'est heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, qu'il fut arrêté par un geste de la main du masque de corbeau toujours resté assis sur son siège, semblant presque insensible à l'échange qui avait eu lieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir éclater un combat perdu d'avance ou l'un de leur invité se retrouverait à moitié défiguré. Il paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose quad une main douloureusement ferme s'empara du bras de Naruto pour le tirer vivement en arrière.

 _« Présente tes excuses sur le champ ou je ne suis pas certaine de répondre de moi. »_

Le silence qui suivit était éloquent. Naruto n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il ne jugeait pas –de son point de vue- offensant en quoi que ce soit. Il savait aussi que le seuil d'énervement de Kushina devait avoir atteint un plafond pour qu'elle en vienne à la réprimande physique en lui serrant ainsi le bras. Il grimaça d'ailleurs sous la douleur et après avoir étiré un peu plus longtemps le silence, il soupira en baissant la tête, à nouveaux face aux Uchiwa.

 _« Je suis dé…_

 _-Ainsi donc vous êtes une Lignée,_ l'interrompit sans vergogne le Prince cadet alors que son regard se dirigeait inévitablement vers…Karin.

Si en plus on l'interrompait ! L'Héritier Uzumaki aurait facilement pu partir rien que pour cette insulte mais il était bien trop dérangé par ce regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille sur sa sœur de cœur. Quoi ? Juste là comme ça, elle était à son goût ? D'accord, il devait bien avouer –et sans grand effort il était un homme après tout- qu'elle était très belle dans sa longue robe rouge et noir mais…

 _-Comme je vous l'ai dit,_ répondit-il d'un ton qu'il tentait de maîtrise pour y supprimer le dédain soudain que le faucon masqué lui inspirait.

 _-Ainsi donc,_ reprit-il sans même se soucier de l'intervention de Naruto mais en s'approchant néanmoins de lui, ou plutôt de celle à ses côtés, en s'arrêtant sur la première marche de l'estrade. _Vous êtes l'une des leurs ?»_

Karin serait devenue plus rouge encore que ses cheveux si cela avait été possible et bafouilla quelques mots dans un murmure avant de déglutir difficilement et d'oser lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Sasuke Uchiwa. Le Prince Sasuke Uchiwa lui adressait la parole. Non mieux encore !, il la regardait comme si elle était la seule femme de toute cette assemblée. Bien entendu, elle ne savait même pas comment il regardait les autres femmes mais dans son esprit, il n'y avait que ces mots qui passaient et repassaient sans cesse. Le Prince était intéressé par elle. Alors, très lentement, elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle était l'une de leurs. Elle était une Uzumaki. Cela sembla suffire au cadet effronté qui lui adressa alors un sourire mielleux beaucoup trop voyant et soudain pour être sincère selon Naruto mais évidemment, il n'eut même pas le temps de la mettre en garde que Sasuke était près d'eux –près d'elle- à lui tendre la main pour prendre la sienne.

Un bel hypocrite qui était plutôt fier du coup de maître qu'il venait de faire. Certes il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par cette rouquine mais le fait d'apprendre qu'elle était une Princesse, en plus de constater qu'il arrivait à poser les yeux sur elle plus de deux minutes sans en être lassé était un autre point pour lui. Et quand la main délicate de la Demoiselle glissa dans la sienne, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire fier et victorieux à son frère et s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand une voix désagréable en provenance de son dos parvint à ses oreilles.

 _« Une chienne pour un petit Seigneur,_ persiffla-t-on alors. _N'est-ce pas les seuls encore capables de vous supporter pour que vous vous tourniez vers ceux 'qui aboient' comme vous dites pour jeter votre dévolu. Je ne suis plus surpris de voir autant de monde si cela doit inclure vos prétendantes aux vus de ce avec quoi vous vous contentez, tout le monde a sa chance ! »_

Naruto était en rage, bien conscient d'avoir terriblement blessé Karin –même si ce n'était pas son intention première- qui grimaçait de douleur et d'incompréhension aux insultes la concernant directement mais c'était tout simplement trop pour lui. L'instant d'avant, c'est eux qui les insultaient en les traitant du plus bas étage et maintenant qu'ils montraient leurs vraies couleurs, leur rang, ils devenaient soudain désirables à leurs yeux ? Quelle belle hypocrisie ! Ça le rendait malade et encore plus de constater la traitrise de la rouquine. Elle succombait à l'ennemi pour…quoi ? Leurs beaux yeux ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tout de même ! Il allait même tendre le bras pour la ramener vers lui, l'ébranler un peu pour y voir plus clair mais…

L'inévitable finit par arriver : la tête de Naruto tourna soudainement d'un côté après avoir reçu de la main de sa mère une gifle sèche qui résonna en écho dans toute la pièce.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

[…]En silence, il observait sa danse et les mouvements aériens des voiles diaphanes de ses habits. Peu soucieux du fait qu'il puisse effectivement distinguer bien plus de son corps que de son costume, il fut distrait par un froissement de tissu sur sa droite.

 _« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?_

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration alors que le blond écarquillait les yeux de surprise et de malaise en relevant la tête vers l'inconnu. Venait-il vraiment d'être surpris à reluquer la femme d'un autre ?[…]


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Excusez le léger retard pour ce chapitre mais quelques imprévus dans les deux dernières semaines m'ont ralentie dans ma rédaction et je n'ai terminé que ce matin… Voici donc la suite du Bal masqué. Bonne Lecture !

 **Just1ne :** Neji est effectivement présent (je crois bien que j'ai oublié de mentionner la présence des Hyûga au tout début, mea culpa) et je vous réserve aussi la surprise de l'apparition d'un cinquième –et dernier- Prince dans ce chapitre ! Naruto aura un (tout petit peu de) répit dans celui-ci mais j'aime un peu trop le torturer pour le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement huhu.

 **You** : Karin s'en est pris plein la tête oui mais un Naruto en colère est très difficile à contenir. Par contre, il n'aurait jamais osé frapper un Prince (pas l'envie qui manque je te l'accorde) du moins pas en n'étant pas chez lui…

 **Harley A. Warren :** J'ai bien revu certains points pour la suite dans le but de vous éclairer un peu sur l'environnement de cette histoire, merci encore pour tes éclairements.

Je tiens aussi à souligner que : « stylée des contrées sophistiquées », qui est utilisé pour désigner la robe de Karin, a effectivement un caractère 'Raciste' (je préfère dire discriminatoire mais soit). Cependant, et je le dis pour tous, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de **ma** propre opinion sur le sujet (dans le monde irl) mais de celle **des personnages** (selon leur ligne de pensée dans cet univers). Je tenais simplement à le noter pour éviter toute confusion sur ce point de vue qui m'a été soulevé. Vous découvrirez bien rapidement dans ce chapitre et le suivant les idées fort péjoratives de chacun concernant les étrangers et la discrimination ouverte qui leur est portée.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Ou comment se faire oublier…et sur scène être ramené._

L'inévitable finit par arriver : la tête de Naruto tourna soudainement d'un côté après avoir reçu de la main de sa mère une gifle sèche qui résonna en écho dans toute la pièce. De nombreux regards se tournèrent dans leur direction, sans doute alertés par le cri de surprise qui s'était échappé de la bouche de Karin, alors que ceux des principaux concernés s'affrontaient dans un lourd silence. Naruto était plus que choqué. Jamais, au grand jamais, sa mère n'avait osé lever la main sur lui auparavant, et Kami-sama savait très bien à quel point il avait été un enfant turbulent, alors pourquoi maintenant ? La gifle en elle-même n'avait pas été très douloureuse, pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas les grands yeux bleus de se brouiller de larmes rageuses, retenues certes mais bien présentes.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seuls les visages -fermé pour l'une et défiant pour l'autre- se faisaient face dans une tension palpable. Si la vue des larmes contenues de son fils parvint sans mal à broyer le cœur de Kushina, l'honneur et les tiers présents dont les yeux et les oreilles avaient tout compris de la situation depuis son début, l'empêchaient de s'excuser ou même de s'expliquer. Naruto avait fauté, il avait insulté devant tous la Lignée qui les recevait et bien qu'elle soit pour le moins en accord avec cette révolte face à tant d'hypocrisie et d'opportunisme, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être au moins considérée par les Princes. Trop longtemps coupé du monde sur leur île mystérieuse, le peuple du Tourbillon avait rapidement cessé d'exister sur les liste d'invitation des grandes fêtes des pays du continent et y figurer à nouveau annonçait haut et fort la possibilité de refaire leur place dans le monde. Aucun écart ne serait donc toléré et cela même s'il parvenait de son propre fils, avait-elle décidé à contre cœur.

Une décision qu'elle regretta aussitôt quand elle lut sans mal toute la douleur du monde passer dans le regard bleuté de Naruto, toute sa colère aussi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre elle mais aussi en partie aux deux têtes couronnées non loin, l'illusion était parfaite : son fils la détestait. Elle y crut dur comme fer et son cœur se serra davantage en le voyant finalement reculer d'un pas, ses yeux toujours dardés dans les siens. Puis, le contact se rompit brusquement. Sans un regard ni même une révérence pour les hôtes de la soirée, le blond se détache du groupe de royauté pour fendre la foule, passant sans vraiment le réaliser sur la piste de danse en bousculant quelques danseurs pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne souhaitait maintenant qu'une chose : se faire oublier et disparaître.

* * *

Mikoto avait amené la Kage du Tourbillon depuis quelques instants maintenant, la soustrayant ainsi aux regards des Princes juchés sur leur demie-hauteur pour tenter de la réconforter. Sasuke avait profité du mouvement pour s'isoler en privé avec sa nouvelle proie à qui il n'avait cessé de faire du charme sans aucune discrétion. Shisui s'était avancé pour suivre les deux femmes du regard et contempler en silence les danseurs quand il sentit sur sa nuque le regard insistant de son Prince.

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ?,_ finit-il par demander sans même se retourner.

 _-Je m'interroge sur la mouche qui t'a piquée,_ répondit calmement la voix du Prince de l'Esprit. _Je ne me surprends plus du comportement de mon frère -aussi regrettable et indomptable est-il- mais venant de ta part…je suis déçu. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belliqueux, Shisui, et ce même envers des étrangers. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ou pourquoi lui ?_

Lui, oui, car Itachi était peut-être masqué mais il n'en était pas pour autant aveugle : Shisui avait craché tout son venin contre un seul des représentants de la Lignée Uzumaki et cette personne n'était nulle autre que l'Héritier. Pourquoi agir comme une telle brute alors qu'il était certainement le plus diplomate de tous les Uchiwa ?

 _-Pourquoi Shisui ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu t'es senti menacé ?_

 _-Je n'ai peur de rien !,_ tonna d'abord la voix de l'interrogé en retournant son masque de loup vers lui. _Et encore moins d'un Prince de pacotille qui ne représente absolument rien pour moi, encore moins une menace !_

La voix soudain grondante et le regard colérique à son attention confortèrent Itachi dans l'idée que ce n'était plus l'homme qui s'adressait à lui mais bien la bête tapie au fond du chakra de son cousin. Le Loup était depuis toujours le symbole de Shisui mais plus que cela -et très peu de personne le savait même parmi les Uchiwa- il était également l'incarnation de sa Seconde Nature. Il était la forme que son chakra avait pris à son Éveil et avait cohabité jusque-là avec le simple homme qu'il était sans faire de remous*. Savoir que la seule apparition d'un Prince étranger avait suffi à le faire bondir de son sommeil l'intriguait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Qui était donc le Prince Uzumaki pour que le grand Loup légendaire se sente menacé ? Ou du moins, dérangé. Qui était-il vraiment…?

 _-Dans ce cas tâche de retenir un peu plus ta langue en présence d'invité de marque. Ils méritent autant de distinction à titre de Lignée que nous en avons de notre propre peuple,_ lui rappela simplement Itachi en échappant un soupir las, de toute évidence, il ne serait pas facile de reprendre le flambeau avec un Conseiller aussi instable… »

* * *

Le long couloir sur lequel avait donné les portes de la salle de bal déboucha enfin sur ce que Naruto prit pour une simple verrière et c'est en s'en approchant qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une verrière comme les autres, plutôt d'une vue imprenable sur des jardins intérieurs ! Quel meilleur endroit y avait-il pour se faire oublier et passer le reste de la soirée en solitaire à l'abris des regards ? Il y pénétra à pas prudent, comme redoutant qu'on ne le surprenne sur le fait et referma doucemet la porte de verre coulissante derrière lui.

L'air qui picota aussitôt son nez embaumait plusieurs essences florales mais tout était si concentré que le Prince en vint à se demander si rester plus longtemps ne risquait pas de le priver de son odorat pendant un temps ? Il n'avait jamais su apprécier à sa juste valeur les merveilles de la végétation, sans doute, se contentant largement de la simple odeur saline de la mer et de la vue des vagues se fracassant sur les récifs acérés bordant son pays. La multitude de couleur s'étalant devant lui eut pourtant raison de son nez délicat pour y attirer plutôt son regard céruléen. Il se laissa ainsi guider à travers les allées, devant bien reconnaître que les jardins étaient tout simplement immenses et magnifiques !, quand un autre genre de fleur attira son attention.

Loin devant, dans un espace dégagé qui aurait aisément pu servir de lieu de réunion si on oubliait l'absence total de chaise ou de table, se tenait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Une femme -que disait-il- une Dame au comportement si particulier qu'il ne put que s'arrêter dans sa marche pour l'épier discrètement. Sur cette scène improvisée, elle se mouvait, ses bras se déployant telles les ailes d'un oiseau gracieux alors que son corps ondulait comme un serpent hypnotique. Naruto aurait pu la rejoindre, au mieux lui proposer de l'accompagner dans sa danse, au pire, lui signaler que l'orchestre dans la salle de bal saurait surement jouer un air agréable pour elle quand il remarqua, justement, qu'aucune mélodie ne lui parvenait. Encore plus -agréablement- étonnant, deux bancs de pierre étaient disposés derrière lui comme les sièges privilégiés de ce spectacle improvisé.

Le Prince s'y assied, notant seulement à cet instant qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun des pas empruntés par la belle et remarqua également la singularité de sa…robe ? Ou plutôt de ses…haillons ? Non, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un savant ensemble de voile tissés les uns aux autres dont certains étaient si longs qu'ils auraient pu envelopper la Dame de deux tours complets. Ils se balançaient ici et là, tantôt frôlant la chevelure claire, tantôt effleurant le sol en suivant le dos délicieusement arqué. En silence, il observait sa danse et les mouvements aériens des voiles diaphanes de ses habits. Peu soucieux du fait qu'il puisse effectivement distinguer bien plus de son corps que de son costume, il fut distrait par un froissement de tissu sur sa droite.

 _« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?_

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration alors que le blond écarquillait les yeux de surprise et de malaise en relevant la tête vers l'inconnu. Venait-il vraiment d'être surpris à reluquer la femme d'un autre ?

 _-Euh…oui elle est…_

Devait-il seulement répondre ou se taire pour la forme ? Ses yeux se reposèrent instinctivement sur la femme en mouvement, ses habits étaient outrageusement osés mais lui seyant pourtant si bien. De là ou il était, il percevait mal ses traits mais aucun doute quant à la couleur particulière de ses cheveux : ils étaient aussi blonds que les siens. N'était-ce là déjà pas suffisant à la rendre singulière et appréciable à regarder ?

 _-Votre femme est ravissante._

 _-Ma femme ?,_ répéta alors l'inconnu avant qu'un bref rire ne lui échappe.

 _-Elle…ne l'est pas ?_ murmura finalement Naruto après un silence, baissant les yeux de honte d'avoir demandé une chose si indiscrète.

 _-Si seulement… »_

Confus, l'Héritier scruta attentivement les traits de l'homme à ses côtés. Pouvait-il s'agir d'un simple prétendant ? Mais alors, pourquoi vanter une telle beauté alors qu'il aurait pu s'en approcher pour tenter de la courtiser et clairement le laisser à l'écart de son initiative et de son intérêt. Les sourcils froncés, le blond en vint même à se demander quelles étaient les chances que cet individu ne soit que de passage, profitant « en toute innocence » de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Le prenait-on pour un voyeur ? Il se redressa à cette pensée, piqué dans son fierté et s'apprêtant à éclaircir les choses à voix haute quand celle de son vis-à-vis se fit à nouveau entendre.

 _« Du plus loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours aimé danser et moi la regarder. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec un tel talent ?_

Un sourire étonnement doux s'était peint sur les lèvres fines et Naruto se surprit à penser qu'une aura étrangement sereine se dégageait d'un visage aussi calme, posé et presque…amoureux ? Il l'observa à son tour, lui plutôt qu'elle cette fois, et le blond eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé quand deux yeux tombèrent dans les siens. Était-ce possible de détenir une couleur si belle ? Un bleu si pur et à la fois si doux. Rien à voir avec le saphir brut de son propre regard mais les orbes turquoises qui le tenaient en joue le figèrent sur place.

 _-Vous la connaissez…bien ?_

Après la longue observation silencieuse qui avait suivie, le blond sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole et ne put s'empêcher de questionner davantage l'inconnu sur la Dame qu'ils observaient de concert.

 _-On peut dire cela, oui._

Le ton évasif employé esquivait consciemment la question, laissant Naruto douter à nouveau des motifs de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint, pourquoi ici et surtout pourquoi elle ? Qui était-elle ? Plus important encore, d'où venaient-ils ? Si le Prince doutait qu'ils se connaissent réellement –ou du moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas uniquement d'une obsession malvenue de l'inconnu- un point lui apparaissait clairement comme leur étant commun à tous deux.

 _-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais…vous n'êtes pas…d'ici ?_

Leurs vêtements, autant que la distinction particulière de leurs cheveux détonnaient grandement avec l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là au courant de la soirée. À coup sûr, ils ne venaient pas du pays et ses doutes se confirmèrent par des mots brefs et légèrement maussades de son homologue.

 _-En effet, je viens d'un pays voisin. Je peux en dire autant de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il ne semblait y avoir aucun jugement dans l'énoncé, seulement une constatation à laquelle Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Oui, il était aussi étranger que lui, sans doute tout autant que cette femme et ne s'en cachait pas, préférant penser qu'entre ceux d'une même espèce -pour ainsi dire- il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas se soutenir. Le sourire discret mais compatissant qui répondit au hochement de tête le conforta dans cette idée, cet homme était beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que la majorité des gens présents qui ne s'arrêtaient qu'aux distinctions d'apparence pour aussitôt qualifier –pour ne pas dire critiquer- d'étranger.

Cela n'impliquait rien de plus : aucune marque au fer, aucun vêtement désigné à porter en obligation, non. Il s'agissait d'un simple jugement, d'une étiquette sociale que les habitants de ce grand pays aimaient un peu trop leur assigner et une fois cela fait…soit on les fuyait comme la peste, soit on les pensait aussitôt simples ou arriérés. La vérité était qu'avec leurs esprits si étroitement fermés au monde extérieur, ils étaient les plus à plaindre et c'est aussi ce que semblait penser l'homme à ses côtés.

Les yeux bleus dévièrent à nouveau vers la silhouette dansante, un peu plus en retenu cette fois de peur d'être pris pour un rival trop sérieux, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'homme du désert ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Tout comme Naruto, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la danseuse au corps souple et hypnotique, ne s'en détachant que de très longues minutes plus tard quand le rythme de la musique muette changea. Il rapporta alors son attention sur son compagnon de banc.

 _« Pardonnez ma mauvaise compagnie, je suis très peu bavard quand j'ai…une telle beauté sous les yeux,_ sourit-il comme pour s'excuser.

Ce à quoi Naruto aurait volontiers répondu s'il n'avait pas vu la principale concernée tourner la tête précisément dans leur direction en lui faisant soudainement détourner le regard. Ils venaient d'être grillés et à en voir du coin de l'œil que la silhouette se rapprochait à grands pas, il ne doutait pas qu'ils se feraient sévèrement apostropher pour un tel manque de tenu.

 _-Ne trouvez-vous pas que le soleil aurait à pâlir d'une telle couleur…et le ciel à jalouser un tel bleu,_ poursuivit-il sans se soucier du trouble grandissant du Prince à ses côtés ou du fait qu'il aurait pu croire -presque légitimement- qu'il était le sujet de son éloge.

Crispé sur son siège, Naruto tentait d'évaluer les possibilités : prendre la fuite et abandonner à son sort l'inconnu, affronter la colère de la Demoiselle en risquant, au pire, une seconde gifle. Au mieux…faire taire l'étranger en arrivant à ne pas sembler grossier ? En supposant que le rouquin puisse lui porter un minimum d'attention plutôt que de détourner les yeux et…

 _-Oh…elle nous a repérés,_ soupira ce dernier alors en ne semblant pas plus alarmé que cela par l'approche de la femme blonde.»

Le regard aux sourcils froncés que lui adressa la Dame n'aida en rien l'Héritier à se sentir plus détendu, au contraire, elle semblait presque attendre quelque chose de sa part et il se leva aussitôt d'un bond pour la saluer –et s'excuser- d'une inclinaison du torse.

 _« Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Madame._

Le fait de l'avoir longuement observé à la dérobé, d'avoir évoqué aux côtés du rouquin des faits, des souvenirs lui appartenant alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas, de ne pas l'avoir salué plus tôt… Sans doute Naruto était-il trop à cheval sur les convenance cette fois mais il s'en voulait grandement de ne pas avoir fait montre de plus de réactivité alors quand la femme haussa cette fois ses sourcils, il crut bien qu'elle allait s'en amuser. Mais…

 _-Madame ?,_ répéta-t-elle plutôt avec surprise, semblant vexée. _Vous êtes bien loin des salutations qui me sont réservées…qu'est-ce que ça signifie Gaara ?_

La danseuse tourna son regard acéré vers l'homme qui l'avait rejoint un peu plus tôt, surprenant le blond non seulement par la découverte du prénom de ce dernier mais également pas la familiarité qui semblait exister entre les deux. Ainsi donc, ils se connaissaient réellement ? Et plus que de simple vu à en croire l'échange de regard qui suivit. Le dénommé Gaara se leva dans un soupir, l'expression presque blasée alors qu'il redressait péniblement le dos avant de prendre la parole.

 _-Pardonnez mon égocentrisme du moment d'avoir désiré, en tout bien tout honneur, une simple conversation à vos côtés, sans égard à nos titres respectifs…Prince Uzumaki._

Le visage relevé pour mieux regarder son vis-à-vis en pleine déclaration, la surprise qui se lut dans les yeux bleus n'aurait pu être plus grande et trahit sans mal une totale incompréhension. D'abord, il savait qu'il était Prince, ensuite, il affirmait qu'il n'en avait cure –ou du moins s'était-il gardé de le dire- et finalement…c'était ça une simple conversation pour lui ? Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait cette désagréable impression que ce Gaara s'était ouvertement moqué de lui : savoir qu'il était Prince sans même le saluer, ou au moins se présenter lui-même, en supposant une conversation banale mais très malaisante pour le blond. Est-ce tous les invités s'étaient concertés pour lui pourrir cette soirée ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage, pas plus que celui de se prononcer d'ailleurs, que l'homme reprenait en lui tendant la main, ses yeux dans les siens.

 _-Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur, la Princesse et prétendante au titre de Sultane, Temari du pays du vent._

 _-Votre s… P…Princesse ? Mais alors vous…_

 _-Je m'appelle Gaara Sabaku et je suis le Prince Héritier du pays du vent. Je vous prie d'excuser mon manque de convenance, mon Prince, mais je n'avais nulle envie de vous incommoder de votre fonction pour un simple moment de détente… »_

Le regard du Prince nouvellement annoncé, autant que le ton de sa voix –outre une lassitude impossible à ignorer- paraissaient sincères, mais que pouvait bien en penser Naruto ? Ne venait-il pas de lui prouver qu'il pouvait aisément endormir sa confiance de sa seule présence auprès de lui et de quelques mots, se jouer de lui en distordant la vérité à sa guise. Sa sœur qu'il avait prise pour une simple Dame de la Cour, une pour qui il aurait même pu avoir un intérêt à courtiser, et ce vers quoi l'intervention de Gaara devait porter, n'était autre que la Princesse de leur pays… Il s'était fait avoir et en beauté, ne trouvant rien à répliquer sinon quelques bafouillements idiots et une légère rougeur aux joues quand son regard détailla, très rapidement, un peu mieux la femme devant eux.

 _« Il est bientôt temps de nous revoir, Naruto Uzumaki,_ prononça-t-il d'un ton mystérieux en tirant à lui un petit sablier pendu au bout d'une fine chaîne dorée fixée à la ceinture de ses habits pour le scruter un instant. _Mais pas encore…il nous faut d'abord quitter cette fête et prendre le chemin du retour._

 _-Aurevoir…?,_ se hasarda alors le blond sans pour autant comprendre un seul mot de ce qui venait d'être dit.

 _-À bientôt oui. »_

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, le duo du vent s'éloignait, laissant derrière eux une brise aux effluves du parfum de la Princesse Temari, suave et exotique, qui tira un sourire mutin des lèvres de Naruto. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien payés sa tête mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne s'en sentait pas tant offusqué, il en était même presque amusé. Cette rencontre, aussi brève et incongrue fut-elle, avait allégé le poids de ses dernières mésaventures sur ses épaules en lui faisant momentanément oublier les Princes détestables de la soirée.

Il se leva du banc sur lequel il était resté assis après le départ de Gaara et de sa sœur pour se délier les jambes et méditer sur leur brève discussion. L'étranger n'avait pas fait grand cas de sa propre appartenance au groupe des 'autres', comme il avait entendu dire une fois, qui distinguait radicalement ceux ne possédant rien des traits typiques et traditionnels. Il avait même semblé à Naruto que c'était cette différence chez lui qui avait décidé le Prince Sabaku à venir à lui. Si entre eux ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'accepter en étant encore plus différents les uns des autres qu'en comparaison des habitants 'normaux', pourquoi ceux-ci se refusaient-ils encore à les reconnaitre comme égaux ? Nagato l'avait bien prévenu, pourtant, au retour de ces nombreux voyages, des pensées critiques et bien plus que déplacées de certains pays par rapport aux étrangers mais jamais il n'aurait cru mesurer à quel point cette aversion était profonde et injustifiée.

Pour un premier contact avec l'extérieur de l'île qui servait de pays à leur Lignée et au peuple du tourbillon, la désillusion était grande et fort décevante. Pas de quoi lui donner envie de sortir à nouveau, pire !, le pousser à ne tout simplement jamais revenir au pays du feu si c'était pour devoir à nouveau faire face à ces visages hautains et dédaigneux d'une simple couleur de cheveux ! Pouvait-on avoir à ce point l'esprit fermé sur la diversité ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Préserver le traditionalisme ? Naruto n'y comprenait décidément rien. L'intérêt d'un peuple fort ne résidait-il pas justement dans sa diversité, dans sa polyvalence et ses différences ? À titre de prochain souverain, il le voyait ainsi mais sans doute aurait-il davantage à apprendre en s'intéressant d'un peu plus près aux responsabilités que sa mère désirait lui attribuer depuis quelques années déjà…

L'esprit vacillant entre ces nombreuses questions sans réponse, les pas de l'Uzumaki le conduisirent loin sur le sentier principal des jardins, tout au fond du paradis verdoyant au clair de lune, jusqu'à un mur en treillis recouvert de lierre sauvage. La singularité du mur attira l'attention du Prince qui en vint à se demander pourquoi tous le pourtour des jardins n'était pas érigé de la même manière. C'est en y regardant de plus près qu'il distingua de discrets rails coulissants comme ceux des shojis traditionnels. Si cela se trouvait, il venait de découvrir la sortie et n'aurait qu'à remonter le long du couloir pour revenir à la salle de bal. Il tendit la main dans l'espoir de sentir sous ses doigts le cadre de la porte pour la faire glisser quand…

 _« Halte !_

Naruto sursauta, très peu habitué à se faire interpeller de la sorte, alors qu'une voix intérieure lui soufflait judicieusement de fuir. Voix qu'il n'écouta évidemment pas car qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il était dans une réception, tout à fait à sa place puisqu'il avait été…

 _-Votre invitation s'il-vous-plaît._

…invité avec sa famille et avait refourgué le carton au héraut offusqué en début de soirée. Il grimaça en retenant de son mieux un soupir, décidément, cette soirée ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

 _-Je…je l'ai égaré ?,_ tenta-t-il avec même un sourire –faux certes mais qu'il voulut innocent- pour excuser la 'perte' en question.

L'homme l'observa un long moment, comme semblant hésiter mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux blonds et les pupilles beaucoup trop bleues…

 _-Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît._

 _-Vraiment ? Pour un simple bout de papier ?,_ s'insurgea le blond qui se doutait bien des véritables raisons de cette altercation : s'il avait eu les yeux et les cheveux sombres vêtu d'un kimono aux couleurs fades on l'aurait très certainement laissé en paix.

 _-La Lignée Uchiwa est très prisée, Monsieur, et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de leur sécurité alors ne soyez pas impoli ou je devrai aviser les Princes de votre intrusion dans leur Domaine,_ le menaça-t-on avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne du tac-o-tac.

 _-C'est justement lui qui m'a invité !_

Lui ? Mais à qui pensait-il exactement ?

 _-C'est ce que nous allons voir. »_

* * *

Il était seul désormais : Sasuke avait fait une sortie remarquée en exhibant comme un trophée la jeune Uzumaki à son bras et Shisui s'était littéralement volatilisé juste après leur altercation. Itachi avait bien accordé une valse à sa mère et –par simple courtoisie- en avait fait de même avec Kushina mais de nouveau seul sur son siège surélevé tel le roi qu'il n'était toujours pas, le temps semblait s'étirer à n'en plus finir. Le Prince tentait bien de se distraire comme il le pouvait, son regard passant inlassablement sur l'assemblée à la recherche d'une attraction digne d'intérêt quelconque…en vain. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive deux des gardes de la famille fendre la foule en se dirigeant droit vers lui, une crinière blonde maintenant reconnaissable entre tous coincée entre eux deux.

Toute son attention désormais rivée sur le trio atypique, Itachi posa son regard d'encre sur l'Héritier insolent, presque peu surpris de le retrouver là bien qu'il aurait cru qu'il se tiendrait à carreaux après avoir reçu une telle correction de sa mère. Un long silence suivit l'inspection alors que le premier garde ayant interpellé l'étranger faisait un pas en avant pour s'incliner devant lui.

 _« Mon Prince, cet individu errait sournoisement dans les jardins alors qu'il n'est pas en mesure de me prouver son appartenance à cette soirée : aucune lettre d'invitation n'est en sa possession. »_

L'homme avait fini sa tirade en adressant à Naruto un regard accusateur et dédaigneux, pour sûr, il n'appartenait pas aux Uchiwa pour rien, il semblait d'humeur tout aussi désagréables que les Héritiers qu'il avait rencontrés plus tôt. Était-ce un trait de « famille » ou le comportement exécrable de Sasuke finissait-il, à lui seul, à contaminer tout son entourage ? Et puis quoi encore, « errait sournoisement » il se promenait calmement dans une des allées du jardin bon sang ! La colère et l'irritation revinrent au galop face à tant de mésentente, était-ce seulement cela ?, de jugement plutôt… Tout ça parce qu'il était…

 _« Cet homme est invité,_ lâcha-t-i alors sans même vraiment le regarder.

 _-Vous…en êtes sûr, mon Prince, il n'a pas de lettre d'invitation et…_

Une main levée en l'air dans un geste agacé fit aussitôt taire le garde qui plia l'échine, très bassement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard courroucé qu'il devinait sans mal sur le visage de l'Héritier du pays. Ses pupilles semblèrent encore plus sombres que quelques instants après mais Naruto ne le remarqua seulement que lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de sabre attirant irrémédiablement son attention sur sa personne.

 _-Cet homme est le Prince Uzumaki du pays du tourbillon. Il est MON invité et ce qu'importe l'aversion que nous portons aux particularités de son apparence ! »_

Dans son emportement, Itachi s'était levé de son siège, faisant reculer d'un pas prudent l'autre garde encore debout alors que le premier s'empressait de se redresser, prêt à affronter son châtiment pour sa faute. Pourtant, rien ne survint. Absolument rien. Naruto fut d'ailleurs étonné –certes toujours fulminant de cette autre injustice à son égard et bien décidé à faire connaître le fond de sa pensée à ce Prince pompeux- quand il se retrouva soudain face à lui. Ou plutôt, juste à côté, leurs épaules ne se touchant pas encore mais assez près pour qu'il n'ait qu'à tendre le bras pour effleurer sa main. Sans même le regarder, il poursuivit son chemin, laissant deux simples mots dans son sillage qui figèrent l'homme blond.

 _« Suis-moi. »_

* * *

*Vous aurez plus d'informations/explications en ce qui concerne les symboles et Nature-Seconde Nature dans le prochain chapitre.*

 **Chapitre 4**

[…]- _Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma famille ? N'avons-nous pas déjà assez payé les frais ce soir ?!,_ s'exclama-t-il vivement avec un regard mauvais pour le Prince.

 _-Quand j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la Ligné Uzumaki, ce n'était ni pour me moquer, ni pour vous insulter_ , soupira l'aîné. _Ce nom m'était vraiment inconnu et jusqu'à ce que je découvre tout ce qui vous concerne, vous deviendrez un intérêt particulier à mes yeux…à commencer par vous : le Prince Héritier de la Lignée_.[…]


End file.
